Perfection
by Taetzchen
Summary: Einfach lesen. Oneshot


_Perfection._

by Taetzchen

Characters by Joane K. Rowling

Ich kuschelte mich tiefer den weichen Sessel im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Wie üblich war ich mit einem Buch bewaffnet und bereit in deren Seiten zu versinken, doch hielt mich etwas davon ab.

Dieses 'etwas' entpuppte sich als nichts anderes als James Thomas Potter. Seine dunklen schokoladenbraunen Augen fixierten mich vehement, seit ich mich hier niedergelassen hatte. Das Mädchen neben ihm, dass diese Woche seine Freundin war, plapperte unentwegt auf ihn ein und merkte nicht einmal, dass er ihr gar nicht zuhörte.

James Thomas Potter. Der wohl beliebteste Schüler, neben Sirius Black, seinem besten Freund, an dieser Schule. Zusammen wickelten sie absolut jeden um den Finger, selbst einige Lehrer waren ihrem Charme schon verfallen. Zwei absolute Kindsköpfe, die wohl dachten, dass sie tun und lassen konnten was sie wollten. Idioten.

Ihre kleine Clique nannte sich die Marauder. Neben Potter und Black gehörten auch Remus und Peter dazu. Zu Peter konnte man nicht viel sagen, außer dass er eigentlich gar nicht zu dem Rest der Gruppe passen wollte. Potter und Black war an Aussehen nicht so leicht das Wasser zu reichen, doch auch Remus sah nun wirklich alles andere als schlecht aus und alle drei waren sie recht gut in der Schule, auch wenn sie nicht an meine Noten rankamen. Peter allerdings...

Ich hatte nichts gegen ihn. Ich dachte auch nicht sonderlich schlecht über ihn, nur weil er nicht gerade mit dem Körper eines Adonis besaß oder nicht mit einer so schnellen Auffassungsgabe gesegnet war. Um ehrlich zu sein mochte sie ihn sogar recht gern, wenn man davon absah, dass er wie ein Schatten an Potter klebte und diesen förmlich anbetete.

Remus dagegen war der ruhige Pol der Marauder. Ausgeglichen, sanft, intelligent und er versuchte seine beiden Freunde immer wieder etwas zurückzuhalten. Ohne ihn wären sie wahrscheinlich schon längst von der Schule geflogen. Ich wusste um sein Geheimnis, dass er ein Werwolf war. Auch wusste ich, dass Potter und Co. seinetwegen unerlaubter Weise zu Animagi geworden waren. Ich frage mich immer noch, wie Peter das geschafft hatte.

Ich sank noch tiefer in den Sessel und sah über den Rand meines Buches. Braune Augen trafen auf Grüne, fixierten einander, kämpften einen stummen Kampf. Er sah weg. Ich hatte wieder einmal gewonnen. Er konnte meinen Blicken nicht lange Stand halten, Merlin weiß wieso. Ich seufzte lautlos.

Leise klappte ich mein Buch zu, legte es auf den Tisch. Ich stand auf und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Kaum war ich ein paar Schritte vom Portrait entfernt hörte ich schon seine Schritte und ... "Hey Evans!" seinen altbekannte Stimme. Ich zählte stumm bis drei bis ich mich umdrehte, eine Braue hob und ihn abwartend ansah. Würde sich dieses Mal etwas ändern?

"Evans, geh' mit mir aus!"

Nein, es hatte sich gar nichts geändert. Ich spürte einen Stich in meinem Herzen. Die ganze Schule dachte, ich würde James Thomas Potter abgrundtief hassen. Das ich als einzige gegen seinen Charme immun sei. Falsch gedacht. Ich war keinesfalls immun. Aber ich hatte meine Prinzipien. Ich würde nicht als sein nächstes Betthäschen enden. Auch wenn ich ihn wirklich liebte, soweit würde ich nie sinken.

"Vergiss es, Potter. In hundert Jahren nicht! Außerdem hast du eine Freundin." antwortete ich schon fast standartgemäß und drehte mich zum weitergehen.

"Und wenn ich keine hätte...?" setzte er an. Wieder fuhr ich herum, schenkte ihm mein falsches, süßliches Lächeln.

"Ich werd's mir überlegen..." antwortete ich lächelnd und verschwand dann, wohlwissend, dass er mir sprachlos nachschaute. Sollte er sich doch etwas darauf einbilden. Mir war es egal.

Geschichtsunterricht. Die wohl langweiligsten Stunden in Hogwarts. Ich hasste sie. Und trotzdem passte ich brav auf und versuchte mir möglichst alles zu merken und in Notizen umzuarbeiten. Ich war halt eine brave Schülerin. Eine Musterschülerin!

Gerade als ich mir die Geburtsdaten von Ikarus dem Irren notieren wollte, landete ein Zettel vor mir. Ich hob eine Braue und sah mich um. Wie erwartet war der Zettel von Potter. Er grinste schief und deutete mir, den Zettel den lesen. Was für ein Idiot.

Seufzend wand ich mich wieder nach vorn und entfaltete den Zettel.

'Für Lilliana Helena Evans...'

Lilliana Helena? Fragend sah ich auf den Namen, der dort stand. Seit wann nannte er mich Lilliana Helena? Und woher kannte er meinen vollen Namen? Selbst meine Freunde kannten mich nur als Lily Evans, was vielleicht daran lag, dass auch der sprechende Hut mich damals unter diesen Namen nach vorne rief. Interessiert las ich weiter.

'Ich sah dich,  
Wusste sofort,  
Du warst die Eine,  
Wo ich sofort wusste  
Dass ich dich auf ewig lieben werde.'

Ich hob wieder eine Braue, drehte mich wieder zu Potter um. Diesmal wich er meinem Blick aus. War das wieder eine seiner Maschen? Wenn ja, funktionierte sie gut. Denn ich spürte, wie mein Herz schneller schlug, wie ich innerlich unruhig wurde. Potter, spielst du nur mit mir oder meinst du es wirklich ernst?

Noch am selben Tag machte er mit seiner Freundin Schluss. Wenn sie auch nicht die Intelligenteste war, sie tat mir Leid, aber es war voraus zusehen gewesen. Nach außen hin, schien es als wäre es egal, innerlich brach in Jubelschreie aus, auch wenn ich mir dessen nicht wirklich bewusst sein wollte.

Seit diesem Briefchen sind jetzt schon zwei Wochen vergangen. Zwei Wochen in denen ich fiel Zeit zum nachdenken hatte, denn Potter schien mir aus dem Weg zu gehen. Es war eine völlig neue Situation für mich und zum ersten mal bemerkte ich, wie selbstverständlich ich es inzwischen für mich geworden war, das Potter die ganze Zeit um mich war.

Jetzt wo er nicht mehr die ganze Zeit da war, hatte ich unglaublich viel freie Zeit. Zeit in der ich viel nachdenken konnte, weil ich auf einmal nichts mit mir anzufangen wusste. Ob ich das ganze herum Gewusel seinerseits vermisste? Ich musste zugeben, dass ich dies gewissermaßen tat. Liebte er mich wirklich? Daran wagte ich zu zweifeln, oder etwa doch nicht?

Genauso wie ich daran zu zweifeln wagte, dass er es wirklich ernst meinte. Warum verdammt noch mal war ich so unsicher? Hatte ich Angst? Wenn ja, wovor dann? Davor dass, wenn ich ihm glaubte, er vielleicht mein Herz brechen könnte?

Ich hatte mich in die Bibliothek zurück gezogen, machte meine Hausaufgaben, obwohl Freitag war und ich noch das ganze Wochenende Zeit gehabt hätte. Nun ja, fast das ganze Wochenende, denn es war eines dieser seltenen Hogsmeadwochenenden. Ich war mir nicht wirklich sicher, ob ich dort hingehen würde, denn allein hatte ich keine Lust darauf.

Warum allein? Nun, meine beste Freundin war seit einiger Zeit glücklich vergeben und schien mich seitdem erst mal vergessen zu haben. Ich nahm es ihr nicht übel, denn sie hatte lange Zeit Liebeskummer wegen dem Kerl und nun freute es mich natürlich, dass sie ihr Glück gefunden hatte, auch wenn sie mich dabei etwas verdrängte. Das würde schon wieder werden, ich musste nur warten und Geduld mit ihr haben.

"Hey Lily!" hörte ich eine vertraute Stimme sagen. Eine Stimme, die ich schon lange nicht mehr meinen Namen hatte hören sagen, Die Stimme von James Thomas Potter. Mein Herz machte einen kurzen Hüpfer und ich sah von meinem Geschichtsaufsatz auf, blickte ihn fragend an. Seit wann nannte er mich bei meinem Vornamen?

Er lächelte. Wo war sein arrogantes Grinsen geblieben? Ich hob eine Braue und seufzte. Wo hatte er den James versteckt, den ich kannte? "James...?" Noch immer lächelte er und setzte sich mir gegenüber. Ich wusste nicht genau warum, doch irgendwie wurde ich immer nervöser je länger wir uns einfach ansahen und schwiegen. Schließlich wand er den Blick ab und ließ ihn durch die Bibliothek streifen.

"Lily, ich... " Er brach ab, sah mich nicht an. Ich wusste nicht genau warum, aber er schien mir genauso nervös zu sein wie ich es war. "Was ist los, James?" fragte ich ruhig und in einem hoffentlich aufmunternden Ton, drauf bedacht das Zittern in meiner Stimme zu unterdrücken.

Er sah mich an und seine Augen schienen so ernst. Ungewohnt ernst. "Ich wollte nur sagen, dass was in dem Briefchen stand..." Ich wurde rot und sah schnell auf meinen Aufsatz. Musste er davon anfangen? Ich wusste ja, dass er irgendwann davon anfangen würde, aber ich wusste doch noch gar nicht was ich ihm sagen wollte. Hätte er nicht noch etwas warten können?

"Ich wollte nur sagen, dass es ernst gemeint war!" sagte er schnell und mein Kopf zuckte hoch. Ich musterte ihn genau und sein Gesicht, seine Haltung sprachen Bände, sagten mir schon fast was er womöglich gerade dachte.

James Thomas Potter, blickte auf seine Hände, sein Gesicht mit einem leichten Rotschimmer versehen. Leicht zusammengekauert, als hätte er Angst vor meiner Reaktion. Die Erleichterung die ich in seinen Augen lesen konnte. Das alles und noch viel mehr sagte mir, dass er es wirklich ernst meinte.

"James?" sagte ich sanft und zuckte zusammen. Wahrscheinlich erwartete er eine Abfuhr, wie sonst auch, nur dass ich diesmal sein Herz brechen könnte und somit wählte ich meine Worte mit Bedacht und Sorgfalt.

"Du weißt, dass wir uns fast nur streiten, dass du mich beinahe zu Tode genervt hast!" Er wurde immer kleiner bei meinen Worten. "Und trotzdem..." Er sah mich an, mit ängstlichem Erwarten in seinen Augen, dass mich zum lächeln brachte. "Ich mag dich wirklich, aber..." Ich machte eine kurze Pause. "Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz klar, ob du mich so sehr magst wie ich dich!"

Wieder wand ich mich ab und ich wusste auch ohne dass ich meinen Gegenüber ansah, dass er überrascht war. "Ich liebe dich!" sagte er mit fester Stimme. Ich seufzte wieder. "Und für wie lange, James?" Ich blickte ihm offen ins Gesicht und musste mich bemühen, nicht in seinen Augen zu versinken.

"Eine Woche? Einen Monat?" Wieder sah er mich voller Unverständnis an. "Ich würde dich für immer lieben, Lily!" Es wurde Zeit für die wichtigste Frage. "Und was genau liebst du an mir?" Er legte die Stirn in Falten und sah mich mit festem Blick an.

"Alles! Deine liebevolle Art, wie du mit den kleineren umgehst, wie du andere verteidigst, selbst wenn du sie nicht leiden kannst. Wie du für jeden Verständnis aufbringst!" Er schien gar nicht zu bemerkten, wie mein Blick immer trauriger wurde. Er liebte nicht mich, sondern die brave, verständnisvolle Rolle, die ich spielte.

"...aber vor allem, liebe ich es wenn du mit mir streitest!" sagte er schließlich und ich sah ihn fragend an. Er lächelte liebevoll. "Wenn du dich mit mir streitest und mich anschreist, dann lässt du die wahre Lily heraus. Die temperamentvolle Lily, die sicherlich auch gerne mal Fehler machen würde, die Lily, die wahrscheinlich genauso oft Nachsitzen würde wie Padfoot und ich, die Lily, die ihren Emotionen freien Lauf lässt!" endete er schließlich und sah mich dann unsicher an.

Ich lächelte. Kein spöttisches Lächeln, wie er es wohl erwartet hatte, nein ein warmes Lächeln. "So ist da also." sagte ich und musterte ihn genauestens. "Nun, unter diesen Umständen..." Ich sah ihn grinsend an und ich merkte, dass er verwirrt sein musste.

"James Thomas Potter, willst du morgen mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen?"


End file.
